perfectworldinternationalfandomcom-20200214-history
Forgotten Sanctuary
The Sanctuary is as much about shelter from the blizzards and hail as it is from evil and Wraiths. Deep in a ravine, its inhabitants are safe from the elements and attackers both within its rocky walls.to Snowdragon Heights teleports to Forgotten Sanctuary, not Galeroar Town On to the third (or fourth if you count Galeroar Town) stop in the ex-Earthguard starting area, now transformed into a 60s-level extra-credit paradise. If the things here do not drop Sharp Tooth, then they probably drop Flexible Sinew. Those used to be Tusk Town drops, and the Sinew still is, but there was more variety at Tusk Town previously; the Shrunchkin Sorcerers and Antelope used to drop other Dragon Quest items as well. Bit of a rush job changing the monster drop tables over, it would seem. If any of that matters; DQ is something the developers and players both would probably prefer to forget about completely. Two of the three Earthguard Lands minibosses are here. They are potentially harder than normal bosses, especially if they get a damage-adding prefix above their name. They are all listed as having 2187 magic damage, but due to attack speed and other factors, characters will likely find them varying in difficulty : * Chillheart Temptress, an eponymous target of a quest in the early 60s, North side of the Polar Bear / Obsidian Spellbound fortress; quest from Devilhunter Dawn. Magic damage 2187. * Dusk Knight just southeast of the Chillheart Temptress, with the same Death Knight model as the later enemies in the Swamp of the Wraiths and the plains near Thousand Streams. In practice is much much higher damage than Chillheart Temptress, and reasonably fast too. * The Fox King may be easier (usually) or harder than these two; quest details below. Level 63 * Clingy Snow Wolf Effortless. Neither Snow Wolves nor the Giants are aggressive, although they will join in fights if they are very close to their brethren being attacked. * Fury Ice Soul - Ice Furies, like a significant number of the enemies in Earthguard lands, run away and cast at you. The chances are high that they run towards another Ice Fury and start aggro * Winter Clothes - Penguins are not Eider Ducks. Oxen are not llamas. Does not seem to matter to the Tailor * Sally Out * Snow Fight - One day we will all be granted free admission to the Penguin Palace of fine entertainment. Until then we will have to satisfy ourselves with imagining the wonders therein * Absolute Zero I could swear that Guard Claude used to be the guard in the ravine just after Spire of Awakening and before Evernight Ruins. * Attack of the Fox King The Fox's stun attack means the player will have to stay one step ahead with healing or other preventative measures. Luckily, all potions can be used while stunned. You would think that melee characters would have it bad enough, with their lower resistance to magic, but the Fox does not stop there, taking to the air and forcing meleers to fight on their Flying Mounts, where their damage is severely reduced. The Fox likes to fly down to where other creatures are, getting them to join in with their ranged (magic) attacks, or fly into trees where visibility is zero and some flyers actually get stuck and cannot hit him. * Crisis in Snowland Clarinde will send the character back to the Tellus City Elder...and, back again. And all of this, for only 15K XP. Plan accordingly. Do not feel bad about letting Clarinde down; the developers did not even care enough about her to get her gender right. "Guard Captain Clarinda of Forgotten Sanctuary thinks he knows the plan of Shade Eido based on the behavior of the Berserk Frost Giants. HE writes it down in a letter, and asks you to take it to Elder Star in Tellus City." * Snowland Crisis III This also requires a bit of travelling, but at least it nets 41K XP * Bonechilled Jadebloom Admittedly the toughness of the Chillheart Temptress is 100% contrived by the developers, but faced with the prospect of fighting more Temptresses, what sensible adventurer would leave the relatively harmless Bonechilled Jadeblooms to evolve into Chillheart Temptresses? * Squid Hunting Seems like the spawn rate has been improved, making this much easier. The passive, physical-only Kind Squid targets will sometimes be close enough to their aggressive, magic-casting cousins for the latter to attack * Chillheart Temptress Another tough miniboss. It would seem to be a sensible precaution to pull the Temptress INTO the tower's courtyard, where other monsters cannot interfere with the fight. Level 64 See also * Spire of Awakening * Shrine of the Immortals * List of Level 60-69 Quests (the level they are now) Category:Earthguard Lands Category:Earthguard Quests Category:Intermediate Level Locations Category:Intermediate Quests